


Through the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, but u didn't hear that from him, hongseok got a VOICE MAN, hui is mentioned 4 like .2 secs, jinho is whipped from the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinho lets a stranger in.





	Through the Night

Jinho yawned and checked his phone. The bright screen nearly blinded him and he saw that it was 1:47 am. Jinho stared back at his computer screen, dreading the hours to come. 

He was writing an essay for a class he hated, and of course, he had put off until the last second. It was due in the morning and he wasn’t even halfway done with it. It was a Monday and he had work immediately after class, so an all-nighter wasn’t the best decision.

Unfortunately, it was his only option, so armed with a couple cups of coffee and a bangin’ playlist, he set to work.

He typed for what felt like hours until he heard a loud knock at his door. 

_Who the fuck is knocking at like, 4 in the morning?_

Baffled, he checked his phone to know that it was actually only 2 in the morning, and no, he hadn’t been typing for hours.

Jinho got up from his table, and grabbed the craft scissors next to his computer. For safety reasons, obviously.

He got on his tiptoes to check the peephole on his apartment door, (he wasn’t short, the door was probably made for giants or some shit) and saw a figure at the door.

He couldn’t recognize the person,  so he timidly called out,

“Who’s there?”

Instead of receiving an answer, the person just banged on the door louder.

Jinho jumped back, and assessed the situation. He could go back to his computer, pretended he never heard the knock, and go on his merry way. He could also just open the door and let a complete fucking stranger into his apartment. Jinho heard one more knock and made his decision.

_As the first years say, yolo right?_

Jinho opened the door carefully, and the stranger practically ran inside, chanting, “Close it! Close it! Close the fucking door!” 

Jinho did as the stranger said, and immediately closed and locked his door. He looked at the stranger, who was squatted behind the sofa. In the dim light, Jinho could see that the stranger was a tall, tanned boy who looked about his age, if not younger. It was possible that it was the adrenaline or maybe it was just his Flaming Homosexuality, but Jinho thought the guy was the cutest boy he'd ever seen. 

“Thank god, I didn’t think you’d open the door. You’re the first to let me in, which leads me to believe that you don’t really know what stranger danger is.” the boy said.

Jinho blinked. “What, is this some sort of social experiment? Are you going to expose me on social media as some loner who let's just about anyone in? I can call the police on you for trespassing.” 

The boy looked scared at the comment about the police, “No, no, no! Please don't call the police, I'll leave right now…” He stood up and was already making his way to the door. 

Jinho was surprised and he grabbed the boy's arm. “Hey, it was just a joke, chill. You can stay here I guess, but like, why are you even going door to door looking for refuge?” 

The boy stared straight at Jinho, and Jinho couldn't help but think about how this kid had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.

The boy smiled slightly, “It's quite the story.”

Jinho glanced back at his computer, then at the boy. “Thankfully, I love stories.”

The boy sighed and took a seat. “I got kicked out of my parent's house, for… reasons. I didn't have anywhere to go so I decided to spend the night with a friend of mine but uh, people know me and on my way to my friend's house, a neighbor of mine started insulting me and I don't take shit from anyone. So I kinda punched him, and I kinda think I broke his nose, and he and his bros are looking for me, but I think I lost them so don't worry!”

Jinho's mouth dropped open. “Ha ha. Funny joke, what's the real reason you were out at like 1 am?” The boy looked down at the ground. 

“So it's not a joke?” Jinho asked the boy. He nodded. “You sure you lost the dudes?” Jinho asked. “Like, 96 percent sure. Maybe 97.” The boy replied.

Jinho sighed. “Do you go to school?” The boy nodded, “I'm in my last year of high school.” Jinho hummed in response. 

_I can't believe I'm about to actually do this._

“Listen, I have an important essay to finish, and by the looks of it, I don't think you're going to school today, so if you don't bother me too much, you can stay here.” Jinho told the boy.

The boy’s eyes lit up, and his mouth broke into the biggest grin Jinho had ever seen. 

Before Jinho knew it, the boy tackled him into a big, warm hug. “Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you.”

Jinho patted the boy and pulled away. “Yeah uh no problem… hey, what's your name?” 

The boy bowed slightly and extended his hand, “Yang Hongseok, eighteen, at your service, Mister…?”

Jinho laughed, “My name's Jo Jinho. I'm older than you.”

Hongseok’s went wide. “Woah, how old are you? You look like a cute widdle baby.”

Hongseok was about to pinch Jinho's cheeks, but Jinho's lighting fast reflexes (which may or may not come from Hwitaek who constantly pinches his cheeks) swatted him away. 

Jinho rolled his eyes, “I'm twenty, second year at SNU. Music major if you must know.”

“I didn't ask, but hey! I like music!” Hongseok replied.

“Yeah, well I really gotta finish this essay so make yourself at home I guess. Don't break anything.” Jinho said, already taking a seat at the table with his computer. 

“I'll try not to!” Hongseok said, laying down on the sofa, and turning the TV on.

Jinho smiled a little, and got back to work.

 

-

 

Hongseok had stayed quiet for most of the time Jinho had been working, so it really startled Jinho when he heard singing and the strum of a guitar.

**_Tonight, I’ll send the glow of a firefly_ **

**_  
_ ** **_To somewhere near your window_ **

**_  
_ ** **_It’s that I love you_**  

Jinho looked up, and saw Hongseok with his guitar, singing a song he'd never heard. Hongseok kept singing, and he sang as if no one was listening. Jinho couldn't help but drop everything and concentrate on Hongseok’s singing.

 **_How can I be so lucky_ ** ****

**_to have met you, who is a blessing_ ** ****

**_If we’re together now_ ** ****

**_Ah how great it’d be_ **

 To Jinho's ears, Hongseok’s singing was the single most beautiful thing.

 “Wow, your voice is… nice.” Jinho stuttered out.

Hongseok was so startled that he nearly dropped the guitar. “Oh, you heard me? I-uh-sorry, that I kinda uh took your guitar, I was just kinda bored and…” Hongseok trailed off, blushing at the ground.

“It's fine, don't worry.” Jinho said. He was done with his essay ( _thank god )_ and it was only 4 am. “Hey, I have class at 10, so I'm gonna sleep now, you can sleep on the couch.” Jinho told Hongseok, who nodded in response. 

“Okay, well um, goodnight, Hongseok.” Jinho said, slightly awkwardly.

Hongseok hummed. “Sleep well, Jinho hyung.”

 

-

 

 Jinho woke up at 9:30, and was startled when he saw a lump on his sofa, but then remembered last night's events. Jinho sighed. 

_I can't believe I actually let a stranger in._

Jinho peeked at the sleeping Hongseok, and thought he was the cutest thing ever.

Jinho quickly got ready for class, and when he came back to the living room, Hongseok was still sound asleep.

Not wanting to wake him up, he scribbled a quick note and left it on the coffee table.

_I left for class, and I didn't want to wake you up. When you wake up, you can have whatever’s in the fridge. I have to go to work after class so I'll be back around 5._

_-_ _Jinho_

 

 

-

 

Once in class, Jinho could barely concentrate. There was only one thing that was on his mind.

_Hongseok, Hongseok, Hongseok._

At work, it wasn't much different, and his heart felt weird. Inside his head, Jinho replayed Hongseok’s singing and the lyrics that were probably a coincidence, but had certainly affected him.

 **_If we’re together now_ ** ****

**_Ah how great it’d be_ **

 

-

 

Hongseok woke up and assessed his surroundings. He was slightly confused by the messy apartment but soon his memories began flooding back. 

He sighed and checked his phone. It had 18 missed calls, all from his father. He gulped and listened to the voicemails. 

_You piece of shit. If you think we'll ever let you back in our home, you're fucking dead. You have 2 days to take your shit and get the fuck out. You're disgustingly pathetic, you-_

Hongseok couldn't take it anymore and ended the voicemail there. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears and before he knew it, he was crying in a stranger's apartment. His father was right. He was pathetic. 

 

-

 

Jinho got back to his apartment at 5:15, and he was nervous.

_Why the fuck are you nervous, you're just opening your damn door, you've done this a million times why is your heart pounding?_

Except, Jinho knew exactly why he was nervous. He was nervous because behind that door was and incredibly cute boy with the voice of an angel.

Jinho sighed and opened his door.

Immediately, he was hit with the scent of food. Jinho looked around and saw that his living room had been cleaned and organized, as well as the bathroom, his bedroom, and the kitchen.

In said kitchen, Hongseok was at the stove cooking something that smelled delicious.

Hongseok looked up at Jinho and smiled that damn smile, “Oh Jinho! You're back! I didn't know if you had eaten so I made us dinner. You had nearly nothing in the fridge so I had to go buy some groceries. Hope you like tteokbokki, because that's what I made.”

Jinho blinked. “Did you clean my apartment?”

Hongseok shrugged, “It was so fucking dirty, how can you live that way? I also color-coded your closet, and organized your desk. I also picked up a couple of scented candles, but I didn't know what scent you would like best, so I got one of each scent.”

Jinho didn't know what to say. He looked at Hongseok who was smiling and wearing an obnoxious pink apron.

“Well, let's eat!” Hongseok said, placing a plate of tteokbokki down. Jinho just nodded.

They ate in silence, and Jinho asked a question that needed to be addressed, “So, I don't think you can just drop out of school, what are you going to do about your parents?”

Hongseok looked down. “I, I don't know. Hyung, they left voicemails and... they were awful. They said I have 2 days to leave the house. Of course, I don't wanna drop out, but I also can't go back to my parents and I just…” right then, Hongseok burst into tears. “Jinho, I'm so fucking scared. My parents hate me and I don't know what to do.”

Usually, Jinho was useless in situations like these, but for some reason, Jinho was compelled to hug Hongseok. So he did.

“Shh. It's okay, Hongseok. I'll help you. I promise.” Jinho whispered, even though Hongseok was the only one around to hear him. “I won't let anyone harm you. I'll protect you.”

Hongseok nodded into Jinho's hair.

“Thank you. I- thank you for everything, Jinho.”

They stayed like that for a while, Jinho holding Hongseok.

_I'll protect you, Hongseok. I don't want to see you cry. I much prefer your smile._

 

_-_

 

After dinner, Jinho nervously waited in his car. Jinho had taken Hongseok back to his parent's house to get all of his belongings, but Jinho was scared that Hongseok’s parents would do something to him.

_“Give me thirty minutes. If I'm not out by then… well let's hope I'm out by then.” Hongseok had told Jinho._

They were nearing the 25 minute mark, and there was no sign of Hongseok.

_Oh, please be okay. Hongseok please be okay._

Jinho suddenly heard a knock on his car door and saw Hongseok with two suitcases and a couple of things piled in his arms.

Jinho quickly opened the door and let Hongseok put his stuff in the back. Hongseok sat in the passenger seat, and Jinho noticed that he was crying.

“Hongseok, what happened?” Jinho asked, worried.

Hongseok wiped his eyes and sniffed. “Oh, nothing. My dad wasn't there thank god, but my mom was. She's on board with the whole ‘get this vile creature out of my house’ but she's not as bad as my dad. She let me get all of my stuff without bothering or insulting me too much. I just… I can't believe it all came to this. All because I don't like girls.” Hongseok wiped his eyes again and sighed. “Well, everything's been done and said.” He turned to Jinho, with a sort of sad smile on his face, “Once more, thank you. Thank you for opening the door at 2 am for me.”

Jinho smiled brightly, “Thank you for knocking.”

 

-

 

It was a big day. It was officially a year since Jinho had opened the door for a stranger.

Hongseok would get back from class at 6, so Jinho prepared a special dinner. He set the table with pretty flowers and even lit a stupid candle.

_God, I'm so embarrassing._

Jinho soon heard Hongseok opening the door to their apartment. Hongseok entered the apartment and was tackled by Jinho.

“Happy One-Year-Since-I-Forgot-What-Stranger-Danger-Was!” Jinho exclaimed. “I made a special dish!” Jinho lead Hongseok to the table, covering his eyes. Once seated, Jinho uncovered Hongseok’s eyes and let out a little, “Ta-da”.

Hongseok looked down at his plate and laughed, “Of course! Tteokbokki.” Hongseok looked up at Jinho, who was looking down at him. Hongseok smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Jinho blushed, “Hey, no kissing at the table.”

“Since when was that a rule?” Hongseok asked.

“Since now.” Jinho replied.

They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. After they ate, they watched TV, Jinho laying his head on Hongseok’s lap, while the latter played with his hair.

“Oh, hyung, can I ask for a favor?” Hongseok asked. Jinho hummed in response. “Well, for one of my projects I have to record a duet with someone, and I was wondering if you would sing with me.”

“Of course, Hongseok.” Jinho replied.

“Great! Thanks, hyung. But, I also don't know what song we should sing.” Hongseok said.

Jinho thought. He thought back to that very first night Hongseok came into his life. He thought back to the first time he heard Hongseok’s beautiful voice.

“I think I have just the song.” Jinho said, placing a kiss on Hongseok’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the iu song if u couldn't tell. it's a great song. go listen to it. 
> 
> disclaimer: if u hear a knock in the middle of the night, even if u might meet the love of ur life, pls open the door with Extreme Caution
> 
> thx


End file.
